Soldier
by ZarameJake
Summary: ichigo and grimmjow are ripped apart will they find eachother again? or will they become enemies yaoi grimmichi
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story XD

Disclamer: i don't own bleach and if i did then Grimmjow would still be alive

* * *

><p>"GRIMMJOW!"<p>

Ichigo call out to Grimmjow as he was pulled away. Grimmjow didn't move or make any noise.

"Grimmjow get up please. Get up!"

Ichigo cried out to his best friend that he had come to love slowly die right in front of him.

"Help him please"

"He won't survive the night kid. There's no point"

"No! Please you have to help him" Ichigo pulled against the men pulling him away.

"Alright people time to move out!" the conductor call as everyone was pushed onto the train.

"No! Stop Grimmjow wake up. Grimmjow please. GRIMMJOW!"

The door closed and the whistle was sounded as the train began to move along the tracks. As one more name was called into the stormy night.

"GRIMMJOW!"

* * *

><p>It's been three years since that awful day happen. Ichigo still cries about it and never forgave himself for not trying harder. If they hadn't been out it never would of happen.<p>

Ichigo collected his things and went to see his commander Yamato.

Yamato had taken Ichigo in after he had gotten off the train. He wouldn't do anything, eat, drink, or move. Ichigo stood at the door waiting for the call to let him in.

"Come in Ichigo"

Ichigo walked in as the doors open. He was a soldier now. A pawn in someone's game to be controlled and pushed around.

"Yes sir"

"What are you here for Ichigo"

"Sir I don't see why you call me by my name"

"I call your name because if it was not for you I would have lost many wars. Now tell me why are you here?"

"We need more recruits sir. The last fight took out a number of your men and we are now down by thousands"

"You will not talk to the commander like this" one of the other men in the room yelled.

"Calm down Chojiro. Ichigo is one of my prize people that work here. If he says we need more people then we will get more"

Ichigo nodded then bowed.

"But i expect you to put them where they are needed Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded again then turned and left. it was time to get to work.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked at the names that were placed in front of him. He had to looked at all of the people that were first group were kind of scrawny. Not much to them hell he'll give them all to the 4th districted.<p>

You see there are 13 districts all together: (Please take note that I remember most of the districts but not all of them had information on them)

1- They do odds and sods, not much but they will round up any district that is to be under house arrest and also take their weapons

2- They are the assassination district

3- Again no special duties

4- Medical team

5- Very highly skilled fighter one of the best groups

6- A model division by every Shinigami and is known for its strict adherence to rules, also no one crosses them

7- They are not used very much just for the people that don't want to live bad lives, so the ones that don't try

8- It is unknown, if the captain comes across someone he wants then he gets them

9- Protects the Seireitei, also made of the most greatest combat fighters

10- Takes care of the tougher jobs that most can't

11- The most strongest fighters

12- Develops new technology and spiritual tools

13- The second best combat fighters

Ichigo was the captain of district 5. So this is what he had to put the groups or individuals into.

The next seven people walked in and stood in front of him in their line. Ichigo had his men inspect the group for build and strength. After that Ichigo watched them perform different tasks then decided where to send them. Shunsui Kyōraku, the captain of district 8 walked in.

"See anyone you like?" Ichigo asked without looking away from the group.

"I just came to see how things were going"

"For a captain you sure have a lot of free time"

"I don't help Yamamoto all the time"

"Maybe you should so when he gets mad at you for being lazy and not doing your duties then you can say that you helped him out" Ichigo turned around. "It works for me" he smiled then went back to the men calling for them to line back up.

"How many so far?"

"Fourteen. This is only the second group captain Kyōraku"

The captain nodded then left saying he'd be back later before the final call was made.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later and Ichigo was about to see the last group. Shiro, the man who was practically his twin other then Shiro being albino, sat beside him who had come to keep his captain company. Shiro was Ichigo's lieutenant.<p>

"We're almost done king"

"I know. Ok send them in"

Ichigo sat back. This was a larger group of twenty. Some people caught his interest when they walked in but, because of the group being so big they kind of stood in a big group. Looking down at his sheet Ichigo called out the people he saw.

"Szayel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Nel, Starrk, Tesra, Harribel, and…."Ichigo's heart stopped how could he have missed him, gulping Ichigo called the last name "Grimmjow. Please step forward"

The ones he called moved forward. Looking back and forth between each other. They were completely different, whether in height, or size of build. Ichigo whispered in Shiro's ear telling him to take them somewhere else because he wanted to talk to them personally.

Grinning widely Shiro happily lead them away, while Ichigo went back to the group in front of him. Not before looking at Grimmjow one last time. He went through the same thing over and over just like before. Once everyone was done he sent them off. Captain Kyōraku did come back but Ichigo hid the papers of the yet to be confronted people. He found the men he wanted and left.

Sighing Ichigo walked over to the room Shiro had the eight people be put into.

"Quiet down" Ichigo called walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Why are we here?" the man with pink hair asked pushing up he glasses.

"You're here because captain Ichigo wants to take to you privately" everyone looked over at the lieutenant.

"He's right and first up is Szayel"

Ichigo walked into another room that was connected with the original. He sat down and gestured to the chair across from him.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to get into medical but my father wouldn't let me so he sent me here" Ichigo nodded before tilting his head and smiling.

"Well lucky for you we have the best medical team there is out here and you're now on it. When you leave send in Nnoitra also you can stay in the room or ask Shiro to tell you were district 4 is"

Szayel stood up shook Ichigo's hand and left. Not soon after that a very tell stork man walked in hitting his head on the door frame. Once he sat down he asked the same question.

"I'm here because I heard that this was the best place to be and believe me I've been to many different armies'

"What do you fight like? Your skills if you call them that"

"I don't care as long as no one gets in my way and I can fight until I die or the fight is over"

"How long does it take for your fights to end?" Ichigo nodded then asked another question.

"Not that long I have never been beaten"

Ichigo grinned and told him to tell Shiro to direct him to district 11. Kenpachi is going to have some fun.

Nel walked in with her head held high and showing that she was calm, but in truth she was shacking. Ichigo hummed thinking where to put her.

"Why are you here?"

"I had enough of my parents bickering"

Ichigo paused and stared at her.

"You've been living off the streets for a while"

"How-"

"I knew because I have friends like that. You're going to district 13. Ask for a girl called Rukia and tell her I sent you" she nodded and smiled then left.

Ulquiorra came in silently. He surprised Ichigo the most. (other than a certain someone;))

"Before you ask I'm here because I don't have much of a choice"

"District 6 look for a guy named Renji"

Ichigo and the boy seemed to understand each other just by looks. He knew he boy would follow the rules.

Tesra pocked his head in and Ichigo lifted a finger drawing him in.

"Tesra why are you here?"

"I wanted to fight. I lost my family in an accident so I have no were else to go"

"Hmm…but were to put you" Ichigo leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin also visibly seeing the boy gulp. "How good are you at sneaking around?"

"Pretty good I always sneak up on people and steal food"

"Good then you're going to district 2" (It took me a while to find one for him)

Shiro dragged Starrk in and Ichigo didn't even have to ask the question.

"Take him to district 6" Shiro nodded and Harribel held the door open before coming in.

She sat down and looked Ichigo in the eyes. They said self-determination and 'I won't back down without a fight'

"Hmmm so many places for you to go"

"Nothing to pansy. I'm a great fight, I have been street fighter for a long time"

Ichigo could tell she was a nice girl and this was just her 'if you give me a bad district then I'll kill you' look. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"So what do you like? Brutal, sneaking, hand to hand, medical, creating, relaxed, strict"

"I like to fight"

"How about district 10 they aren't used as much but they do tough jobs. It does have a lot of fighting and they do most of the jobs others can't. Though they don't do jobs for me or the 11 district, we're the best" (I had a problem with her to)

"Alright"

Ichigo was dreading this moment. Grimmjow walked through the door and closed it and not very nicely either. Ichigo straightened up and looked at him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you told me to be here"

….Ichigo smacked his forehead mentally. Grimmjow was a great fighter but he wasn't all that smart.

"No what I mean is why are you here to join the army"

"Oh well. The man I was staying with said I should join but he made me join this one pacifically and now I know why"

"Who sent you?"

"Urahara"

Ichigo was cursing the man under his breath. Ichigo met him when he first came here and he always seemed to know why he was upset. Ichigo told him about Grimmjow and how he though his best friend died.

"Damn. Well what district do you want?"

"Why didn't you come back?" Grimmjow mumbled.

"I would have if I knew you lived Grimmjow. I'm sorry but they told me you'd never survive"

"Yeah well I did and it was that freak who helped me" Grimmjow was pissed Ichigo left him alone to die.

"Grimmjow I tried everything to get back to you but they wouldn't stop until I was sure you died" Ichigo looked down.

"I don't give a shirt Ichigo oh wait captain Ichigo. You couldn't have tried everything because you never came back" Grimmjow spit and turned to the door.

"Grimmjow wait!"

Grimmjow bumped into someone when he opened the door. Commander Yamaoto.

"Ah commander sir"

"Oh you know each other?"

"Yes" Ichigo looked down again.

"Good then. He will be with you under your command"

"What!" both Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled.

"Is there a problem?"

"No commander" Ichigo replied.

"Good then" he turned and left leaving Ichigo staring down at his papers and Grimmjow's mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo called his men to order.

"Alright settle down!"

Everyone fell quiet at the command that was called.

"We have new recruits and I want you all to get along. You all know the rules and what will happen if you don't"

Everyone nodded and waited for the fresh meat to come in. Ichigo moved out of the way and the door off to his right open. Everyone stood at attention as the new recruits walked in.

"Be good and don't fight any fighters will be removed and they will be dealt with later on" Ichigo looked at his district once more before turning to the new recruits.

"I don't want anything coming from you guys. You may be new but you won't be acting like your high and mighty but I'm telling you now that I'm the only high and mighty one. What I say goes unless I up you on charge on a mission but I still expect you to listen to my orders" Ichigo turned around to let everyone talk and get to know each other.

"You weren't like this before. Last time I saw you, you were running away"

Mummers were heard all around the room and everyone looked at the teal haired man. Ichigo stopped and turned back around. He walked forward until he was toe to toe with the man.

"I was not. I was being dragged away and fucking tortured for the longest time and next time to talk like your higher then me I will make you step down" Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth.

No one knew of his past not even Yamaoto. It was hard when he was split from Grimmjow. He thought he lost the man he had loved and he didn't even fight back when people attacked him thinking it was the punishment he deserved. Now that he knew Grimmjow survived he wasn't so sure anymore.

Ichigo left the room and went back to his office. Sitting down in his chair with his head back.

"Captain Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up as Byakuya came in.

"Yes?"

"I just came to tell you that the new recruits that you sent me are doing fine" Ichigo nodded and sighed

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that I can't handle captain Kuchiki"

The captain nodded then left. Ichigo was thankful that he left because he couldn't hold the tears anymore.

Ichigo laid in bed. He didn't want to get up. He was tired and his team didn't have any missions today so he planned to stay in bed all day. He sighed and rolled over, at least he could get changed because he was still wearing what he wore the other day.

Walking over to the bathroom. Ichigo looked into the mirror. His eyes were red and blotchy and his hair was messier then normal. Ichigo sighed loudly again this wasn't like him and he knew it. Stepping into the showers spray after stripping off his clothing. The water was warm on his back and he was loving it. Ichigo finished washing then dressed when a noise caught his attention.

Slowly moving to the door Ichigo opened it an inch or two and looked out. A man dressed in black walked around Ichigo's room looking for something. Ichigo quietly made his way out of the bathroom and behind the man. Right when Ichigo was about to jump him the man turned around. He shoved Ichigo out of the way and Ichigo fell on his ass.

The man turned and ran out his door and Ichigo sent out a call to everyone.

"District 5 has been breached. An intruder has been spotted. All hands at the ready"

Ichigo put the microphone down and ran out of his room. He knew that the intruder must have heard him because if not then that would be stupid. Ichigo was hot on his heals when others showed up.

It was ten on one and Ichigo was losing fast. He had taken down four but they were putting more damage on him then he was to them, but they were in his district and no one lost in his district. Ichigo's men came up behind him and started to fight back helping him.

The boy ran and pushed the doors open. There was a meeting going on but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Commander Yamaoto! We have a problem"

"We are having a meeting right now this must be very important"

"But sir it is. We have lost all communications with district 5 after the call of there being an intruder"

"Hmm that is a problem. How many intruders were spotted?"

"We don't know sir. All captain kurosaki said was there was an intruder. We had been in contact with a few of his men until the line went dead a while ago"

"Alright captains we are heading out bring some of your higher men and lest head over and be ready for anything'

It took a couple of minutes to head over but once there everything looked fine at the gate and there was no fights being sounded.

"Open the gate" Yamaoto called.

Once the door was up it was a different story. The building were crushed and in rubble. The walls had been taken down. People laid on the ground groaning in pain or just not wanting to get up. Others ran from one person to another checking them for injures. Others were just checking names off of a list to make sure that they were all there.

"Take him to the building we're using as a medical house"

"Captain kurosaki"

Ichigo looked down from where he was standing. He jumped down and walked over.

"Sir did the boy finally get to you?"

"What boy?"

"I sent one of my men you get you. Once our communications went down. I'm sad to say that they got away but I think my men did more of the damage. The intruders kept jumping around"

"Alright first we need to take care of the wounded and that includes you Mr. Kurosaki"

"But sir I'm not hurt and I'd like to stay here and make sure that things get cleaned up"

"Ichigo don't fight with us head out with the rest of the injured to district 4" Yamaoto said sternly.

Ichigo nodded then called out the order and walked away but his legs gave out and he fell.

"See this is why'

Ichigo sighed from the ground. Sure he hurt all over but he didn't care. He tried to stand up but his leg still couldn't support him. A hand came from behind and lifted Ichigo up. He looked over and Grimmjow held him in his arms. Out of all the people here it had to be him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 XD yay I'm almost done

disclaimer: I don't own if I did the Grimmjow would be with Ichigo

* * *

><p>Ichigo pushed on Grimmjow's chest.<p>

"Put me down"

"No you can barely stand as it is"

"Listen to your captain and put me down"

"You know what fine" Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and he fell to the ground. "I'm trying to help my captain out and you won't let me"

"What does it matter to you? You won't get any brownie points" Ichigo huffed and rubbed his butt.

"Ich I do care about you but you can't see that"

"When did you started caring again? You didn't seem to care yesterday when you talked out loud and made me sound like a coward. Not only that but also in front of my men" Ichigo yelled back into his face when he was finally able to stand up.

"Well I didn't know"

"Ya Grimmjow you didn't know. You never know, not when we were kids and not now"

"So what you're blaming me for this"

"Yes because if you hadn't ran off when we were in the forest then I wouldn't be here"

"What? You don't want to be here?"

"No Grimm I don't after I was pulled and taken away from you I thought you died. I was held captive for a year and if I didn't listen I'd get punished. If Yamaoto hadn't come I'd still be there"

"So it's all my fault?"

"Yes Grimmjow it is"

"Fine then and to think that I loved you when we were younger"

Grimmjow stormed off and Ichigo sighed putting a hand through his hair.

'Grimmjow loved me?'

Ichigo sat down in the medical bed. He was tired from walking. Grimmjow left him standing there he was thankful for no one being there to whiteness the fight but he hated it because he had to walk. Ichigo laid back and closed his eyes and thought back to him and Grimm.

"Grimm wait up!"

"Hurry up Ich or we're going to miss the fireworks"

"No we won't they don't start until a few minutes" Ichigo panted finally coughing up.

"But we want the best seats right?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow were nine years old. They we're the best of friends and no one could split them up.

"The best seats?"

"Ya up in the trees come on" Grimmjow put his hand out and Ichigo gladly took it.

"Ok lead the way then"

Grimmjow nodded it wasn't that long before the two of them sat in the tree side by side holding hands. The show began and the two boys shared looks back and forth smiling.

"This is great Grimm"

"You know what will make it better Ich?"

"What?"

"Let's make a promise"

"Alright" Ichigo said eagerly.

"Ok I promise that I will never fight with you and I will always be there by your side no matter what"

"Ok I promise that we will be together forever and that nothing will separate us. No matter how hard it is I will find you again if we ever are" Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand harder.

"When we get older we should get married Ich"

"But don't a girl and a boy have to do that?"

"My mom said that if two people liked and cared for each other very much then they can get married. I care for you Ich and I don't want you to leave me you're my best friend and nothing will change that'

"Ok Grimm I promise when we get older we will get married and stay by each other's sides"

Ichigo smiled brightly as did Grimmjow. Moving closer the two made their promises and watched the show. Hoping never to forget this day and promise.

Ichigo put his arm over his eyes and cried silently.

"You broke your promise Grimm and so did I"

"Mrs. Unohana I think captain Kurosaki is in pain"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was finally out of district 4 and was heading back to his. It took three days to heal and each day he would have his men coming to him giving him updates on how the situation was. Yamaoto never punished them because seeing what happen he believed that it wasn't their faults. Grimmjow never came to see him but he heard many things about him. Like how he helped with re-building and anyone that needed it. His men had come to like him.<p>

Walking through the gates Ichigo was happy to see that everything was almost put back together. There was just the jail house and a few other, not very needed, buildings. Ichigo sent out word that before dinner he wanted to talk to everyone and the news that Yamaoto gave him. He still had a few hours so he went back to his housing and took a much needed shower. When dinner finally rolled by it was just the jail that needed to be done.

"Alright quiet down. As everyone should know by now and if not then I'm disappointed, that we were attacked and the enemy got away. Yamaoto had come to talk to me about what is to happen with us"

Everyone started to talk and the buzz got louder.

"Hold it!" yelled Ichigo's lieutenant Shiro.

"Thank you Shiro. Like I was saying Yamaoto talked to me about it and he decided that it wasn't our faults. Though many of you are happy I sadly disagree with him. We may have been caught off guard but the was only then people compared to there being 200 of us there for I'm giving us a punishment"

"That's not right"

"It's not fair"

"If the commander thinks we don't need one then why are you giving us one?"

It went on like that for a few minutes until someone called something out that they would regret.

"You shouldn't be our captain it should be someone else"

Ichigo put his hand up at that and everyone fell quite. Shiro growled and walked out into the crowd and came back with someone in tow.

"You think I'm not good enough?"

"I did until Grimmjow said that thing about you a while back"

"Who do you think should take over then? Who do you think should replace me?"

The boy gulped but said his answer. "Grimmjow"

Shiro growled but held back until Ichigo gave the word but the word never came. Shiro looked back at Ichigo. His eyes looked dazed and pained.

"Fine then. Grimmjow you are now the new captain have fun with these weaklings"

Ichigo turned and left. He was done with it all. He never wanted this in the first place all he wanted was to go back to his family and his home town but that clearly was never going to happen.

"Ichigo wait up!"

"What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm tired of it all. I'm going back to my room and no one had better come"

Shiro came up behind Grimmjow and shoved him out of the way. If his king was going so was he.

* * *

><p>Flopping down on his bed Ichigo sighed running his hands threw his hair. Shiro sat beside him and smiled.<p>

"I was wondering why you would walk out on them"

"What do you mean Shiro?" Ichigo rolled over and looked at him.

"I mean you dumped them weaklings s'finally happen"

Ichigo looked at his then laughed, but he stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"I don't care who you are but leave"

"And what if I was a captain or the commander?"

"They would have come in by now"

Grimmjow laughed and walked in.

"Shiro could you go beat the crap out of the boy that said that shit to me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, but do you want me to stay here?"

"No I'll be fine" Shiro nodded before glaring at Grimmjow and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Grimmjow for the millionth time?"

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo then crawled into the bed so that he was above him. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo then leaded down for a kiss. Licking Ichigo's lip for entrance which was slowly granted.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow's tongue played with his. Slipping into Grimmjow's mouth Ichigo leaned up into him. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down onto the bed so that he was laying on top.

"Grimm" Ichigo moaned.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time Ich"

Grimmjow went back to kissing him then slowly moving down his body. Pulling at Ichigo's pants Ichigo lifted his butt so the Grimmjow could pull them off. Moving back up to kiss Ichigo Grimmjow left a trail of kisses in hi haste. Grimmjow pulled back and looked down at Ichigo. His cheeks were flushed red and he was panting.

Smiling at his work Grimmjow licked and kissed Ichigo's neck sending shocks of pleasure through his body down to his loins. Arching up as Grimmjow nibbled on his earlobe Ichigo whimpered and grinded himself against Grimmjow's leg. He wanted more then just kissing. Grimmjow reached his hand down and ran him thumb over the tip for Ichigo's erection.

"Ahh…more Grimm"

Grimmjow complied to the plead and stroked Ichigo's hard on loving the sounds that came out through those pink lips. While his hand did that Grimmjow licked his way down to one of Ichigo's nipples. Taking it into his mouth Grimmjow gently grazed his teeth against it earning him a shiver.

Ichigo couldn't take much more. Grimmjow's hands were like magic just as his mouth was. Looking down at him with hooded eyes Ichigo saw him sucking on three fingers as well as one nipple. Ichigo brought himself up into his elbows. Grimmjow had moved away and pulled his and Ichigo's top off then he undid his pants.

Ichigo licked his lips loving the sight of the man he had come to love taking his pants off and boxers reveling a rather hard erection.

"You always do thing to me Ich and only you can"

Ichigo smiled not caring if the man was telling the truth or not. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips and circled one wet finger around Ichigo's hole. Ichigo moaned at the feel of Grimmjow's finger slipping into him.

"You're pulling me in Ich. Do you want me that bad?"

"Yeeessss…more Grimm"

Grimmjow added another finger. Moving them in and out then slowly spreading them wider but still moving them. When Ichigo started to rock back onto Grimmjow's fingers he added the last one. Once Grimmjow thought Ichigo was well prepared he pulled out and didn't miss the whine that came from his berry.

"Relax Ich I don't want to hurt you"

Ichigo did his best to relax but it still hurt. Gasping in pain as Grimmjow entered him. Licking Ichigo's lips the boy opened for him. Kisses Ichigo didn't distract him a lot but Grimmjow was now fully in. He waited a few minutes before moving with a nod from Ichigo as well.

"God Ich you're so tight"

"Ahhhh Grimm…..faster…..harder….nahh"

Grimmjow complied yet again to his berry. Ichigo leaned forward a little so that he could put his hands into Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow leaned back to that Ichigo practically sat on his lap while his back was against the wall. Ichigo bounced in Grimmjow's lap as he ran his hands down Grimmjow's perfectly chiseled chest and abs.

Feeling Ichigo being close to his release Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's erection and pumped him to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"So close Grimm"

"I know Ich me too"

It only took a few more thrusts and pumps until Ichigo's screaming Grimmjow's name and clamped down on him. Grimmjow came right after Ichigo and bit his neck then lightly licked it as an apology.

Grimmjow leaned into the wall and hugged Ichigo close.

"Hey Grimm?"

"What?"

"You remember when we were younger and the promises that we made right?"

"I never forgot them Ich. That's why I was mad when I first saw you. I thought that you ran off after I was shot and left me for dead"

"Grimmjow I tried to get back but I didn't know that way and the men that took me said you wouldn't survive the night. I live for three years believing that you died then you how up. You were mad and it confused me but I never forget the promises we made. Ever though I became a soldier, someone's paw doesn't mean I'd ever forget you"

"I love you too Ich"


	4. Chapter 4

i worked in it all night and got all two chapters done i hope your not disappointed with the eding becuase i can tell you this it looked a lot longer on word

thank you for sticking by me ^-^

Disclaimer: i don't own (sadly)

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

It's been two years since Grimmjow and Ichigo left the army. Grimmjow convinced Ichigo to come back as the captain and because Yamaoto wouldn't hear of Grimmjow taking his place. Grimmjow became his second lieutenant because he didn't want to bump Shiro down but they both decided to work side by side. Shiro came to like Grimmjow after he walked in on them while they were sleeping. Ichigo was happy that he hadn't left because Yamaoto sent a rather large group of people to take down a man called Aizen. The irony of it was that he was the one who took Ichigo from Grimmjow. So Shiro, Ich, and Grimm had a blast breaking the whole place down leaving no one alive. After that quite a few people where weary of they not wanting to get on their bad sides.

It was two years ago that this happened and now the three or four because Shiro found a man lived in a huge house that was provided from Grimmjow's mom. Ichigo and Grimmjow held true to their promises and gotten married though the judge didn't agree with it he soon lost due to Shiro and Grimm's mother. They became a force that you didn't want to encounter. Even though Grimmjow's mother wanted kids she happily helped them. It was a year ago when they decided to adopt. That's how Haiku their boy and Ren their girl came to their family. Which made Grimmjow's mother excited to have children to spoil also seeing how Shiro and his lover didn't want any they still helped out. Especially when Grimm and Ich needed their 'alone time'.

"Daddy" Grimmjow looked up to see his boy coming over to him.

"Hey Haiku did you have fun with your friend?"

"Ya Riuk and I made a promise like you and momma" Grimmjow smiled down at his son and patted him on the head.

"Me too!" Ren called as she ran into the room

"Oh and what were the promises?"

"Ours were never to fight and if we did then we'd be both wrong" Ren smiled happily.

"Mine was that we'd never leave each other's side and that we would get married when older"

"You can't do that Haiku"

"Oh but Ren he can" Ichigo said as he came in and sat beside Grimmjow.

"How?"

"If you like or love and care for the person enough id doesn't matter who or what they are you can spend the rest of your life with them" Grimmjow smiled down at his kids.

"That's what happen with Grimmy and I" Ichigo patted their heads.

Their kids knew that their parents were different from everyone else's but the whole town respected them.

"Really?" ask Haiku as he climbed Grimmjow's leg.

"Yes Grimmjow's mother was the one who told us that"

"Yes and a soldier told it to me" Grimmjow's mother smiled down at them from behind the couch. "Now who wants ice cream?"

* * *

><p>I'm finally done XD it was kind of rushed but it was only ment to be a one shot. I'm thinking of making a sequal to this one with ich's and grimm's kid Haiku grows up with him best friend but if i get enough people asking me to then i will ^-^<p> 


End file.
